The present invention has particular application to lightweight temporary barriers which can be transported from one location to another and deployed as required. However, as will be understood the energy absorbing apparatus of the present invention may also be used in other applications where it can be employed as a crash cushion.
For ease of reference only the present invention will now be discussed in relation to temporary plastic barriers.
The use of hollow elongate plastic barrier sections to create temporary barriers is well known in the art. The plastic barrier sections are relatively lightweight which makes them easy to move and transport from location to location. Once a barrier has been set up by connecting the desired number of the barrier sections each section is then filled with water in order to provide the necessary mass required so the barrier can function to redirect errant vehicles back onto the road or other desired path. However, a problem with such barriers is that they are designed for side redirects and thus a head on collision between a vehicle and the terminal end of the barrier can be fatal.
It would therefore be useful if there could be provided a special purpose barrier section which can be used at the terminal end of a temporary plastic barrier to absorb the energy of a head on impact in a controlled manner.
Some plastic barriers have used two types of plastic a strong plastic for the bulk of the barrier section and a weaker plastic for a region which is designed to fail before the stronger section. However, such barrier sections are expensive to manufacture and what part of the weaker region fails first is completely up to chance so the amount of energy effectively absorbed can vary between barrier sections depending on which part of the weaker region failed first.
It would also be useful if there could be provided a special purpose barrier section which addresses the aforementioned problems and is made from a single material.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.